


bedroom hymns

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: Despite popular belief, Roy doesn’t ever ask for anything for his birthday. Riza doesn’t either, so she doesn’t insist on buying him anything, as she is in the same boat. However, this year, she has the perfect present that she knows will keep him satisfied.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyfaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/gifts).



Rebecca drags Riza lingerie shopping with her on one of her few trips to Central. Of course, Rebecca has an arsenal, but she claims that it never hurts to have variety, and if she is able to buy it, then why shouldn’t she?

 

She is also able to convince Riza to buy a set.

 

It’s demure and modest, a simple ivory colored set with a lace bra as the top and garter belt and stockings on the bottom. Riza would like to say she only bought it so Rebecca would cease her bothering about it, but she really does like how it looks, and she figures she should treat herself with something nice, as she hardly ever does. 

 

Rebecca tells the young woman working the register that Riza bought it for the “special someone” in her life, and got a glare from Riza in response. 

 

Thankfully, though, it ends up being that way.

 

Despite popular belief, Roy doesn’t ever ask for anything for his birthday. Riza doesn’t either, so she doesn’t insist on buying him anything, as she is in the same boat. However, this year, she has the perfect present that she knows will keep him satisfied. He comes to her home the evening of his birthday. She had hinted at something more than just birthday dinner, she got his hopes up and he hurries to her home as soon as he can. 

 

When he arrives, Riza hasn’t cooked dinner yet. Although, she has begun preparing the vegetables, and she is chopping them on a cutting board when he comes from behind to hold her. She tenses up, her movements slow down for a moment before she realizes who it is. Instead, she relaxes, leaning back into Roy’s arms. A piece of celery drops to the floor and Hayate runs to eat it, and Riza doesn’t bother to scold the dog for it. “You could have at least knocked.”

 

He kisses the column of her neck and she exhales. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

 

She hums. “Just remember next time.”

 

He nods, and closes any space between them by pressing himself closer to her. Riza sets the knife down on the chopping board to be safe, and settles her head back on his chest. As she closes her eyes, he asks a question into the crown of her head. 

 

“What’s my present?”

 

Riza moves her head slightly, giving him access to her cheek, which he kisses as she’s suggested. “I figured I would show you after dinner. But...if you aren’t hungry now, we can wait on dinner until later.”

 

Roy grins against her cheek, sneaks a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “Let’s do that.”

 

Riza gives him a slight smirk in response but begins to detach herself from him, holding his hand as they move to her room. She is still in her uniform pants and turtleneck, but he watches closely, savoring every step she takes in front of him. 

 

She leads him to her room and turns to press her hand to his chest to warn him to stay put. She leans up to kiss him before she goes off into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. He may be her commanding officer but he listens as if he is her subordinate, he waits patiently, in anticipation for what she is about to show him. 

 

As he sheds his coat, Riza emerges from the bathroom, and she is leaning slightly against the door when he turns around to see her. 

 

His mouth goes dry.

 

Riza is a vision in white. Her skin looks to be made of alabaster and her lingerie is the same color as newly-fallen snow. Her hair has fallen out of her clip and around her shoulders. There is a blush across her cheeks and she glows in the moonlight. It’s like she knows exactly how to stop him in his tracks. Roy’s heart fills with love, and her voice snaps him out of it. 

 

“I haven’t worn this yet. I bought it when I went shopping with Rebecca on a whim.”

 

“You bought _that_ on a whim?”

 

“Mhm.” Riza glances down, and stretches a leg out to survey her sheer stockings. “Do you like it?” 

 

Roy lets out a chuckle, and a grin grows across his face. He steps forward, reaches a hand out and rests it against her waist, his warm hand burns into her cool skin. He pulls her in close, and his grin has turned into a warm smile. “Do you have to ask? Of course I do,” he answers, it is a whisper against her lips as she leans up to kiss him. 

 

Her hands are on his chest when she stands on her toes to reach him. He deepens the kiss when his tongue sneaks past her lips, and she opens up for him, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck. His hands slip down her waist, he surprises her when one calloused hand dips low to squeeze her rear, and she gasps softly against his lips. He chuckles and lets go, only to sweep her up into his arms. She buries her head close to his neck and laughs, holding tightly onto him as he walks them to the bed, setting her down in front of him onto the soft covers, kneeling in front of her. 

 

His kisses begin on her cheek. She leans her neck to the left, and her hands flatten against the covers as she sighs, closing her eyes. Riza hauls her golden hair over her shoulder and lets him kiss her exposed throat, a leg nudging his side when he sucks on the pale flesh for a moment too long. He begins to trail lower, kissing the soft slopes of her breasts, dragging his tongue over the sweat appearing on her skin. She sighs, and lets him press kisses across her chest, lets him nip at the delicate skin. She gasps when he does, and Roy smiles, his lips press to the center of her breasts where the lingerie has a small opening before moving downwards. He bends so he can brush his lips against her soft stomach, even sneaks kisses to her hips before he comes to his favorite part of her body. 

 

The garters don’t deter him from worshipping her legs. He caresses her muscular thighs, ones he loves to shower in adoration, where he has made his home. His lips take their time, and her fingers twitch when they make their way to the sleek skin of her inner thighs. Roy is a tease, completely ignoring her center to move even further down, lifting her right leg and pressing deft pecks to her calf. Suddenly, he decides to sling it over his shoulder and does the same to her left leg, his hands moving to hold her thighs still. Riza lets out a surprised noise in the back of her throat, and watches as he leans forward. Just so he can hear her gasp again, and because he is, at heart, a showoff, he nudges her chiffon panties aside with his teeth. He elicits the response from her he was seeking, and while looking up at her and keeping his eyes on hers, he takes a long, tentative lick of her cunt.

 

Riza shudders and takes in a sharp breath. Roy moans into her, the taste of her already coats his tongue and she is already warm and wet - and that alone makes a shiver run down his spine. He drags his tongue up and down once, twice, three times before she swears aloud and he smirks against her. Her fingers slip into his hair and twist hard, deliciously pulling him closer to her. He obliges her, his teeth scrape against her clit for a moment and she moans, shakily. Riza rocks her hips up, his nose ends up brushing against her wet folds as she does and he decides to move away from her. She whines at the loss, but it turns into a strained curse when he nips hard at the inside of her thigh. However, his playfulness doesn’t last for long.

 

“Roy,” she sighs, she is looking down at him with a fever in her eyes. She tugs on his hair, she is insistent and he smirks again before he goes back to work against her center. 

 

Roy decides to not go easy on her. She can handle nearly anything he throws at her; so he sucks roughly at her clit and moves a hand from her thigh and strokes one finger down before pushing it inside of her. Riza moans, her fingers tighten in his silky hair. His tongue dances against her clit as he slowly moves his finger in and out of her, and as he dips another finger in her voice cracks as she groans his name. He picks up the pace, he still sucks tightly on her clit but his fingers move at a maddening pace, he is determined to get her off before he even considers himself. He lets his tongue move to lick what he has neglected for the last few minutes and she falls, her thighs shake around his head as she comes. 

 

He doesn’t stop his ministrations as she rides the waves of her orgasm. He slows down, though, until she is finished and gasping for air. Riza glances down at him, her cheeks are flushed and he can’t help but notice how heavy her chest is heaving. The woman before him is positively astonishing, and every day he can’t believe she’s his.

 

Roy skips the pleasantries and immediately goes for her lips. She can taste herself on him, she cups his cheek in her hand as he kisses her with a sort of urgency. Between kisses, she says with a laugh, “I thought it was your birthday.”

 

“You’re my present, aren’t you?” he responds, and she smiles against him as he kisses her again. 

 

Roy wants to keep as much of her lingerie on as he can, but the garters and flimsy underwear have to go. He unhooks the garters from the thigh highs but that’s all he’s able to get off. Riza stops him, pressing a hand to his chest.

 

“You first.”

 

Roy gives her a sharp look, but she simply grins in return, nudging his side with her foot. He sighs, and begins to unbutton his shirt as she watches, and he stands to shrug the shirt off. Riza watches him with desire in her eyes, and licks her bottom lip when he sheds his slacks and is clad only in his boxers. She leans back on the bed on her hands, and a small smirk comes across his lips as he moves back down to slip her garter and panties off. She keeps her eyes on him as he does, moving her legs up as he tugs down, and Roy goes weak in the knees when one foot brushes against his leg. 

 

With a growl in the back of his throat, his burnt hands find her waist and he nudges her over gently, until she is flipped onto her stomach. The mattress dips beneath them when he crawls behind her, on his knees as he leans down to kiss the back of her neck. He undoes her bra just so he can press a kiss to one of her burns. She nuzzles deeper into the bed and rests her head on her folded arms, letting him kiss along her back until he makes it to the dip before her bottom. Suddenly, he ceases his movements. 

 

“Roy…?”

 

Riza looks up and sees Roy inspecting her, and his eyes on her makes her flush. She is clad now in only thigh highs and an open bra, he has already reduced her to a puddle and now he is threatening to melt her again. He meets her confused look with an adoring smile.

 

“I love you.”

 

Riza flushes, and Roy leans down to kiss her cheek before he shifts to take off his boxers. Riza turns herself over in that moment, suddenly feeling too exposed to him, and lies on her back to face him. He leans down again and kisses her hard on the lips, she spreads her legs a little further to accommodate his body between her thighs. He reaches between them and she lets him nuzzle into her neck as he drags the head of his cock over her already wet folds. Before he can do anything else, Riza digs her fingers into his biceps and, with his help, flips him onto his back. 

 

“Stubborn woman,” he mumbles, but there is a smile on his face as he does so. Riza grins, and shrugs her bra off. Roy’s hands find her hips, and when he is looking up at her she reaches down to wrap her fingers around his cock. He lets out a low hiss and she smiles again, his hand moves up to cup her breast. Riza slips herself down, slides onto him and he lets out a moan, his hand squeezing her breast softly. 

 

Just to be a tease, Riza wiggles her hips on top of him, making herself comfortable. Roy groans, and his hands instantly find her hips as she begins to move atop him. She starts slow, and then develops a rhythm, her palms pressed against his chest. She arches her back and her golden hair falls back past her shoulders. Roy rocks his hips up, and he begins to push up as she grinds down on him. Her nails dig into his skin as she quickens the pace, and Roy’s hand sneaks down and he presses his thumb against the bundle of nerves between her legs. Her rhythm falters and she rocks down harder, her hips sliding into his own. 

 

Riza is a goddess gracing him with her presence. She looks almost ethereal, the new moonlight falling over her and illuminating her skin as she begins to grind on him in a fever. His heart swells just as he moves his hands to dig into the soft flesh of her thighs and he buries his heels into the mattress as he drives up into her. Riza moans, the sound is delicious and he wants to drown in it. She falls, her hands slip down and she lets him take over. He pushes up into her faster, she whispers for him to go harder so he does. 

 

His hand brushes against her clit as he moves them down, her lips graze his and her thighs quiver. His name leaves her in a heavy moan, she is stuttering for him not to stop. Riza rocks down as he pushes up, he is so close and the action makes him groan. She grinds down onto him and his hands end up slipping into her thigh highs just as she comes, her thighs quivering around him and his voice a strained noise from her throat. 

 

She collapses against him, her head buried into the crook of Roy’s neck. She steals small kisses on his skin and he lets her catch her breath before flipping them over. She hasn’t completely come down yet, so the movement makes her gasp when he pulls her closer by her thighs. His hands run down her thighs to hold her by the hips, and he rolls his hips into hers. Riza moans, still overstimulated, and her thighs squeeze around his waist, leading him on. 

 

His fingers dig into her thighs as he holds them up, and he begins slow until he develops a rhythm. He lets out breathy gasps as he pumps into her, his hips pressing into hers so hard he’s sure to leave bruises. Neither of them care though, they are too caught up in each other. Roy revels in the sound of his name on her lips, delights in the feel of her cunt squeezing around him. He is so close he could come any second, but when she shifts her hips up so he can have a better angle, he falls, pulling out just in time as he empties himself onto her slick thigh.

 

The two of them are struggling to catch their breaths, and Riza pulls Roy down to kiss him. They stay like that for what seems like minutes on end, just sprinkling light kisses here and there, and he sighs as he forces himself to pull away. He disappears in the bathroom for a moment, then reappears with a warm washcloth. She laughs as he pulls on her ankle to drag her closer, wiping between her thighs and cleaning up the mess he’s made of her. He kisses each of her knees before stripping the tights off. As much as he would love for her to sleep in them, he knows it would be uncomfortable. He tosses the tights and cloth to the side and readjusts himself so he is laying next to her, and she rolls on her side to snuggle up against his chest. 

 

Roy pulls her close and wraps his arm around her waist, holding her securely to him. Just as he closes his eyes, Riza’s shoot open. “I forgot to make dinner.”

 

She begins to roll out of bed and he stops her by grabbing her by the wrist. She turns to look at him, her back to him, and he gives her a charming smile even if he doesn’t need to. “It can wait.”

 

Riza gives him an apprehensive look, then sighs, obliging him by getting back into bed with him. She leans over him to kiss him, and as they drown in the taste of each other, Roy smiles against her lips -- he has never been one for presents, but on this birthday, he accepts the one she has given him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this especially for katy's birthday! I can only hope she enjoys this smut -- i enjoyed writing it. I hope all of you enjoy it, too! All mistakes are my own.


End file.
